Naruto and the Timeskip
by Elizabeth Vida
Summary: What if Naruto meet Kyuubi and the King of Demons was really the Queen of Demons? What if after a mission gone wrong Naruto has one more chance to fix the past and save the future? T for now Naruto Harem
1. How it started

Disclaimer: Though I'm pretty such that its obvious to all, I do not own Naruto. So, no money is made. Just me and my ideas.

**Chapter 1 : In the begining...**

" There he is!"

"Don't let him escape"

Running down a street so dark that only a neon colored jacket could be faintly seen, Naruto tries to get away from the growing mob of disgruntel cilivans and vengenceful ninjas following him. His little Not noticing that the alley is a dead end, he runs down only to curse his luck. Kuso, why is it always a dead end?

Gone was the little light that the alley had in the begining as the mob blocks all possible exits.

"Let's finish what the Fourth has started." some yankee in the middle of the gang of people yells as they close in all around him. As the darkness encloses him, the last thing he saw was the angry faces all around him seeking his blood.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"Hello Kabu. Relax, they can't hurt you." a soft voice says to Naruto. As he slowly opens his eyes, Naruto notes a cage with a paper stuck to the right side. Examing the cage, he fails to note two yellow eyes staring down at him. Wonderment and curiousity fills him as this is such a strange place fill of water and dark all around. Finally looking up, panic and fear fill him, causing him to back up in to a wall, as he stares back at the dark yellow cat like eyes looking down at him.

Noticing Naruto's discomfort, the eyes blink for a few seconds. As if a light bulb went off, a gruff voice sounds through out the space.

"Oh stupid me, let me change into a proper form," Smoke fills the cage and creeps out toward Naruto as bright light shines throughout the mindspace. Stepping out of the smoke and into the light, a red head goddess parell to that of Roman godess of love and beauty, Venus. Reaching about the middle of her back, her red tussels of hair flow all around her. No longer are there yellow cat like eyes gracing her heart faced face but ruby red eyes that seem to pierce into ones soul. Wrapped in a simple white kimoto, her looks have Naruto filled with awe.

"Naruto, its not polite to stare." A voice softly repoarches. Looking away with a blush, Naruto shyly tries to create an apology. However, as if his mind finally figure out who was in front of him, Naruto couldn't control words that came out.

" Are you the reason that everyone in the village hates me?"

In his child like voice, full of innocences and without malice but of general couriousity, Naruto asked the one question that caused the young female in front of him to tense up. Ashamed to look at his cerealuan eyes, the female's answer came in a soft whisper, so soft that it almost couldn't be heard.

"Yes, I am."

Close to tears and to afarid to see the scorn and hate in such a youngling's eyes, the female closes her eyes waiting for the yelling and cursing to begin. However, Naruto's response was not what she expected.

"So what was the big thing that you did to deserve being lock up in me?"

Instead, it seemed that the nine year old was interested in finding out why. No yelling or screaming, just a simple why. Amazed, Kyuubi sadly smiles and looks at Naruto.

" For the last thirty years, my family has been at peace with the Reptile Yokai family. We had a pact to never hurt any human or each other unless we had permission. Then, one day, my family was attacked. One of the younger members of my family was critical injured and another was between life and death. Since my title of Nine Tails gives me access that he did not have, my father asked me to gather information. When I returned from gathering information to my den, most of my family was killed. My mate,my little cubs, all dead. As with all higher level Youki, high emotions and my kin's blood filling the air, my judgement was clouded. On a rampage to seek the responsable, I drew close to Konohana."

With her shoulders slumped, she could no longer look at Naruto. Instead, her eyes, fill of unshed tears, looked at the wall behind Naruto.

."Your father tried to snap me out of it. Good man, your father, he knew something was wrong. But, by then, it was too late, I was too far gone in my bloodlust and had caused too much damage for him to let me the hope that I would calm down and protect his only son, he sealed me in , he knew that his enemies would go after you. In keeping grudges, Humans are, in some ways, worst than most Yokai. I'm sorry Naruto. Had I heed your father's words, you would have a family and a normal life..."

No longer able to keep the tears, Kyuubi lets them fall. Pouring out in waves, her angish is almost tangable. Sounds of soul wrenching sobs fill the mindscape.

"You...wouldn'..have...a...mob...after...you...Endangering... your.. life..." Her words broken as she tries speaks through her sobbing.

Stepping into the cage, Naruto wraps his short scrawny arms around the kneeling 5'6 Yokai. Remembering how the mothers in the park would comfort their children when they were hurt, Naurto tries to imitate them.

"It's not your fault. Really, it's not. You didn't mentally beat me every day." Naruto softly says. "You aren't at fault. Now, come on, if I can forgive you, then you can't blame yourself anymore."

Slowly Naruto's words penatrate to Kyuubi, causing her to slowly stop crying. Hugging Naruto tightly, Kira buries head into his human is an amazing creature. Forgiving when he doesn't have to be and gentle to the one that invertaly caused him to suffer. A few minutes later, the crying stopped and the hiccoping that followed, finally, quieted down.

"I forgot to tell you, my name is Kira. Kyuubi no Kitsune is the title I was given when I reached my maturity level." Kira says once she calmed down enough to talk. Smiling, Naruto looks at the beautiful Yokai, taking in her beauty as he hugged her. After a moment of silent thinking, Naruto looks into Kira's eyes.

"Now that we cleared that up, Kira, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, hun. How can I help?

"Can you train me to be stronger to pay back the ones that did this to you and me?".

" Yes, anything for you." Kira says kissing his hair.

Blushing, Naruto hugs her tighter.


	2. Welcome Back

**Okay sorry for the delay but I was writing this when my computer whites out all the words. Here is Chapter 2. Oh and please if I have any names misspelled, tell me. Stupid computer mess up very thing.**

Chapter 2: Welcome back

"Come on, Naruto is that all you have to look forward to?" Jiraiya says as he leaps form tree to tree. A young tall blonde jumps along side him.

"No, I want to see my friends. After three years, I can't wait to see them."

As they get closer to to front gates of Konohana , they are stopped by two guards.

" Who are you and what is you bussiness?" one of the guards says. Jiraiya and Naruto smile.

"You would think that two Chunins would rememmber the greatest prankester of Konohana and a sanin." Jiraiya says to Naruto. Naruto smirks at the experission on the two guards faces. They were about to question the sanin when an ABNU appears in front of him.

" Are you Naruto and Jiraiya?" the ABNU with the dog mask asks

"Yeah thats us" Naruto sa ys

" The Hokage wants to see you, right now." he says and disappears.

"Well, its been fun but see ya." Naruto leaves in flames. Jiraiya smiles and disappears leaving a trail of leaves.

Hokage Tower

Naruto knocks on the door and waits.

"Come in." Naruto walks in calmly and sits down.

"Baa-chan, how are you?"

Tsuande looks at the young blonde in fromt of her as she studies his features. He was tanner and changed from that ridulices orange suit. He wore all black and had his hair spiky. He looked more calm and mature. Unlike the same loud mouth pranker that left her sight three years ago. Her green eyes meet his azure-blue eyes. They were friendly and soft yet their was something behind them that she couldn't put her finger on it. She realized that he didn't yell his arrive like always.

"Naruto..' she says happily " You're back."

" Yup. You wanted to see me?"

" Yes, I know that you are fresh back from your trip and are tired. But I need you to check the recent activitives of one of our missing ninja " she looks at Naruto with sorrow in her eyes." You are to find out if the inbformation we have is true, If it is, followit and return him. If not, come back to Konohana. You are not allowed to folloe any rumor of any kind. Got that, I want to to return here." she looks at the teen in front of her. She loved him like the little brother. He was closer than family to her. "Do you understand Naruto?"

"Hai, Tsuande-sama. When do I leave?"

"You will not be alone. You are going to travel with Rookie 9."

"I see," he sighs. "I will tell them." He stands up and turns around.

"Naruto." he looks back. "It's nice to see you again."

Naruto smiles and leaves in a dark red flame. Tsuande sighs and looks out the window. _Something is bothering him._ Naruto arrives at the training ground, where he spots Tenten and Neji sparring. Neji has his Byakugan revealed and Tenten has opened her scroll of weapons. He sits on a bourgh and watches as they spar. Naruto notices that Neji has changed his form of fighting, or is it that he is less tense? Either way Neji was more relaxed and seem to enjoy the fight. Naruto notices that Tenten has gown even faster and has been winning so far. He laughs and steps down from the bourgh. Tenten and Neji quickly change positions and look at Naruto.

"Hey Neji, Tenten. Meet at Team 7's training ground. See you in five minutes." He disappears in a dark blue flame.

Naruto appears at one of Konohana's main street. He spottes Sakura and Hinata walking along Lee, Kiba. Behind them is Ino and Shino talking. He listens to their converation.

"..Did you hear that Naruto is back." Sakura says to everyone.

"Finally my ememy is back. The youthfulness in him will double." (I don't know what to say okay!)

"So the dead-last is back. I can still beat him."

"You couldn't beat him when he was here so how can you beat him now that he is back, after training with a sanin?"

Naruto was surprised to hear Shino's voice and that he was defending him.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now?"

With this said he jumps down and lands in front of them. The tall blonde gives them his foxy smile.

"Well, Hinata-chan he is greeting his friends and asking them to meet him at Team 7's training ground in four minutes." he disappears in a light blue flame and goes to find Shikamaru and Choji.

Team 7's Old Training ground

Rookie 9 waits as they all stare at the tall blonde in front of them to speak. They notice that he is wearing different clothing than when he left. And that he is not speaking loud. Naruto looks at the group in front of him. Kira had trained him to maintain a calm mind and not blurt out everything that came to mind.

"Okay, to start this meeting off I would like to say that its nice to see all of you again. We have been given a mission that has to do with one of our missing ninja." he states. "As I look around, I see 9 different people. Kiba, I can tell that you have grown up and matured in some areas mentally but still the same brute that I have known. Shino, I see that you have found new allys for bugs. I can tell by the amount of charka that you have that you have learned new jutsus. Sakura, I no longer see the little crying girl that _he_ left behind. No I see a strong woman in front of me, one that can do what she pleases. Shikamaru, its finally good to see that you are not as lazy as before. Ino-san, I see that you have become a medic ninja,interseting. Choji, I see you have new armor insralled. Hinata-chan, I see that you are not fainting like when we were little. No, now I see the strong, confient woman that will reach her goals. Neji, I never thought I would see the day that you would be open with someone. Hope she feel the same way about you." Naruto smiles." Tenten-chan, your movement on the feild have grown alot since our days in school. I think you would whip me in taijutsu, if we ever get to try.Lee, strong as ever."

"I have called you all her today, to inform you that there is a mission requiring all of you. It is a simple search and find misson. We are to find out if our intell is true and return he here. With Orchimiru gone, this should be easy. If our intel is wrong, we are to return, or consider yourselves missing ninjas and traitors of Konohana."

"Okay so who is our target." Kiba asks.

"Sasuke."

Silences fills the air as the words sink in. Sakura looks around and sighs.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at eight. Sharp. Any question?"

Ino looks at the blonde. "Just one. Who are you and where is Naruto?"

"I'm right here, Just a little less immature. Any more?" He looks around " See you at the front gate at eight then. Dismiss." Naruto shuppons to his house and sleeps.

**Okay a little short and a little weird. Yes the evil lizard is dead. He died after I killed him with a long sword right through his body. I kill his little helper too. Anyways, back to the story, I am writing this story plus one of my own creation. I am asking anyone that has a character that they think is wise enough to fight a lion and not anger it, to PM me with details. I will post it on Fiction in 2 days. Chapter 3: The strange guys in front coming up soon. **

**Until then Ja ne**


	3. What the?

**_Okay Chapter four. Give it up for the laughter of New York..I'm not the laughter, what?! Huddles with a group of penguins Okay according to the pengs, I am funny only to those that know me but anyways read the latest chapter of Naruto and the Timeskip. (Yes I am a bit crazy thank you)_**

**_Chapter 4: Meet the Strange Men_**

Naruto and Rookie 9 travel to the Land of Wave, the Intel to Naruto's delight was months old and Sasuke was in no one's memory. Since no one has had time to talk as a group and Naruto was missing for three years they all decide to stay awhile in Wave. Naruto and Hinata talked and shared ideas about water jutus. Hinata was very good in controlling water and taught Naruto some jutus. Naruto being that his mother was a ninja of Whirlpool, he had some control. Naruto was surprised at the young heiress as she showed him her jutus. She made it to Jonin level and had proved that she could be the clan leader but decide that Neji would be a better clan leader than her. Secretly, she told him that she couldn't handle all the paperwork that came with the title.

Neji, to Naruto's surprised became a teacher. He was the leader of team 8. He seems to be single for now at least. Tenten still is waiting for him to ask her to marry him. Ino and Sakura both became Tsuande's apprentices and both have surpassed her in medicine. Both seem to be single though they both seem to have a growing fan club.

Shikamaru was a Jonin but that was not surprising to Naruto as much as Shikamaru going to ask Temari to marry him. Tenten and Choji seem to also enter the Anbu and Choji is married with a child on the way.

Lee was the one to surprise the blond the most. Lee learned to lock his charka. It seemed that he had a seal on it to stop him from drowning in it. Everyone but him made it to Jonin or higher.

**_Aww my Naru-chan is the only genin._**

_Kira-chan if you want to breath fresh air I would be quiet about that. You know the extent to my powers._

Kira laughs and leaves Naruto alone. After the catching up, it was time to go.

Naruto didn't agree with Kira's attitude to Sakura and Hinata-chan. But the old fox didn't like them point blank. He was so busy trying to get the old vixen to listen to him, that he failed to notice that there was a hole in front of him. Since everyone else was busy talking they fell in too.

In front of them was a sealed door. Rookie 9 recovered from the fall and looked around. Neji and Hinata activated Bakyugan. Naruto summons Kira just in case anything happens.

Unlike normal summons, Naruto places a seal on the ground and Kira appears after the smoke clears. Kira jumps Naruto. Naruto blushes.

"Naru-kun, are you not going to introduce me?" Naruto smiles and turns to look at his friends.

"Umm Kira meet my friends, you know most of them. Everybody meet Kira-hime."

Sakura looks at Kira with suspect ion. "Why does she know everyone? And isn't it forbinnen to summon people?"

Naruto sighs and looks at Kira. "Vixen-hime, do you want to tell them or should I?"

Kira smiles and stroked Naruto's whisker like marks on his cheek."

" Hello, I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto's girlfriend."

Naruto looks around to see the reaction of his friends. The general reaction was shock, well not everyone. Guess what lavender haired girl was jealous that Naruto had a girlfriend that was not her. Jealous turned to anger. How dare she touch her Naruto! How dare Naruto have a girlfriend that was not her?

Kira stare at Hinata as Hinata stared back at her. Both girls stared at each other with hate.

"Vixen-hime, stop it already. She hasn't done anything to you. Plus that is not the reason I summoned you." Kira turned to Naruto.

"So, why did you summon me, Naru-kun?"

Naruto pointed at the sealed door.

"Vixen-hime, can you please check the door for anything demonic charka around it?" he said sweetly.

Hinata stared at the fox with burning hate as Naruto said this. Everyone else was surprised that one the king of demons, the one that total destroyed their village and killed one of the great shinobi in ninja history was a woman. Secondly, that Naruto was being kind to her and even calling her is girlfriend. Third but not least they were shocked to see Naruto totally out of character. Naruto sense something was wrong.

"Look guys before you go and kill the one person in my life that cared about my well being even after I found out who she was. It was not her fault." (Insert Kira's story here.) Naruto looks at his friends as they process the information that they received. Everyone including Kira felt a ping of anger at Orchimo for what he had done.

"I finished, Naru-kun." Kira says as her fingers stroke the seal on the door and sighs. She nuzzles closely to Naruto causing Hinata to growl lowly. No one but Kira heard the growl and Kira pulls Naruto closer to Hinata's dismay. _Mine, Hinata, He Is Mine._

_Kira-Chan, play nice wills you! I like her, you know that but she can't love me more than you love me nor more than I will I choose her over calm down._

"What did you find out about the seal, vixen-hime?"

"Well for starts its older and more advance than I am. It seems to go back to when time was created."

Naruto being that he is Naruto, walks up to the seal without checking for traps. As he gets closer to the door, he trips a wire releasing kunai that split in three, one aimed at his heart, another at his head, and another aim at his groin.

Naruto dodges the attacks but releases a seal places on the walls. It seems that though Kira had charka, most of it was still in Naruto thus admitting her charka through him. The walls reveal a trap door where three figures came out.

They had three different sets of old samurai uniform. The one on the left wore a red uniform with fire on his helmet. The one of the right had a similar uniform expect in blue with water as his symbol on his helmet. The figure in the middle seemed taller than the rest and had thunder bolt on his helmet. He wore a similar uniform like the others expect you can see his yellow eye through his mask.

"Prepare to be sacrifice for my lord," the yellow one said laughing evilly.

**_Cliffhanger no jutus_**

**_Sounds of punches and slaps and a female voice pleading for mercy_**

**_Okay pants I will update soon though this was very short but my good friend and hell of a puncher, Sarah wanted for me to continue so it three day (hopefully) I will have chapter five out. _**

**_I've posted a poll; decide who else gets to go out with Naruto though this won't happen any time soon. Vote now. Please review. _**

**_Ja ne_**


	4. Chapter I forgot

_**Sorry for the late update but school is a pain and report cards have been given out. For all those who review or read, Arigato. you will all have a cookie. Now there is a poll for if I make this just Kira and Hinata or if I add some more girls. Due realize that with more girls then it will be harder to write, I think...**_

_**Naruto:More girls :smiles: yea!**_

_**Liz: Naruto quiet down my pet jaguar is trying to sleep**_

_**Kira: Liz-sama does not own Naruto and only owns the names of some jutsu.**_

_**Liz: Some of the jutsu are going to be in english since I can't spell them in japanese.**_

_**...**_

Naruto looks at Rookie nine as they get in to fighting stance. Both Hyuuga had their byguana. Hinata gasp as she see that the samuari have no charka or are even human

"Be careful,everyone. Something is not right."Neji says

Kiba and Naruto sniff the air around them around them.

"They have no smell."Kiba says with panic(A/N:LIKE ALWAYS). Kira and Sino try to sense their charka and have no luck. Sakura and Ino pull out two identical black fingerless gloves

"Time to fight, weaklings. Not that you will win." The blue one says as he pulls out his sword and the others do the same. They disappear in front of them. Lee was slashed on the legs. The smell of blood filles the air as Lee winces. Naruto an everyone else started to panic.

"It is not fair, show yourself so that this is a fair fight." Naruto looks at Kira, he could have sworn he heard fear in her voice in her voice. naruto forms handseals. "Earth: Crumble Pieces" Kira looks at Naruto as he pumps charka to the ground.

"Naru-kun, stop they are not human. It wouldn't work." Kira yells at him.

Hinata walks up to Kira.

"Kira-san, can you see what I see?" Hinata whispers, throwing her hatred for the fox aside . Kira looks at the walls.

"I see it too. They are part of an ancient magic. Go tell the others to go to the middle. There seems to be a source to it. Look for it and throw your weapons in the middle of the seal."

Hinata nods and proceeds to tell the others.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he decides that while everyone is searching for the seals to distract the three swordsmen . He runs towards them with his katana in hand. He slashes the air fusing charka in the slash. The three swordsman dodge the attack easliy and attack him back. The attacks where not seen but Naruto sure as hell felt them.

"Kuso, Have you found them yet?" Naruto says to Kira.

"**Will you wait, Naru-kun? There is only one more seal that Neji needs to be in place for."**

"Find but hurry up. I can't losing blood like this you know."Neji looks at Hinata who signals everyone else. Kunai from all direction hit the walls and ceiling.

Kira noticed that the genjutsu had fallen but there stood a man all in black. In white letters above his head was kanji for Choas. Kira growled at him as he walks up to Naruto. In a blink of an eye Naruto's katana was on the groud and one of his kunai was to his neck.

"Now Now who was the lucky one to release me from my seal?" he says as Naruto growls at him."It was you ? Interesting, you have a fetching d-mon with you."he saids in a lewd way.

"Don't .You. Dare." Naruto roars punching his capture in the sture spinning and kicking his groin.

"Never talk abput Kira-hime like that."he spat Kira-san smiles and sigh.

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't have done that."she says

Hinata stares at the the fox.

_Who does she think she is and how dare she be ungrateful after Naruto-kun defend her?_

Hinata growled. Neji and Ino-san notices and snickered.

"Your d-mon is right, you shouldn't have did that.I was plannong on letting your friends on letting your d-mon. But since you didn't let me offer this , guess you all going to die."

"Thats what you think!"Naruto yells. Choas snaps his fingers and the room was filled with his minions.

"I don't think. I know." he stated simply" The lavander eyed girl and pink hair girl with make great toys. Not to mention the rest of them especially the blond one.

_Hianta. Sakura _ Naruto looks at Choas with massive KI radiating off of him.

Kira looks worry at Naruto. She has never seen him this mad. She sighs. Even though she knows that Sakura will alway be like a sister in Naruto eyes but Hinata would have been his first love if she didn't get to Naru-kun first. Kira sighs._I guess I will have to share him. If we get out of this alive._  
The legue of minions attacked Rookie 9 closing them into a circle. All ther back turn to one another. The boys were furious to hear that the girls that they cherished and grew up with was being put in such a low level by a baka teme. Naruto looks at Kira sighand smile._She is finally giving up. Now to finish this guy and return home. Who knew that trying to find a shell of a teme would turn out to be like this?_

Naruto picks up his katana

"Well I don't know about you but I rather be walking home right now and being hit by Sakura-chan than to let that teme have Hinata or Kira. Or any of them for that matter. So its nice knowning you am glad to be able to call you my friends." Naruto says

"Hai, Let the flames of the youth guided you as you all fight." (Guess who)

"Hai, It's been good to know you Naruto-kun" the girls say together.

"Hai" the rest of the guys say as they face the enemy with the look of determination on their faces.

Each one attack and aim to disable as many of the enemy as possible but it was seemly impossible. When one was attacked there was two that took there place. Everone decide it was time to split into cells of two. While one attacked the other defended. Naruto attacks through a straight line cutting anyone that was in his way. Once he reached Choas he sliced through the air.

"Foolish mortal, how can a simple blade hurt an immortal."

"Because your not immortal, you bleed like we do." Naruto says pointing at the slash bleeding. Choas laughs as the wound heals.

"that scratch didn't hurt."

"But you bleed so then there is a way to him an immortal."

Naruto slash the air."Windslash". A strong wind hits Choas as the there is no escape of the strong wind current. Chaos falls back.

"Nice but I think you want to do this. Windcurrent" A strong wind current slash Naruto midchest and forces Naruto to one of the walls. Naruto looks at Chaos as he lowers his hand._Wait did he just attack with his bare hands. No way. That attack was stronger than my Windslash._

Naruto looks closly at the man in front of him and notices that the man only moves about 100 feet from the seal._Is he tied to the seal? It seem that he is like protecting the seal. _ _Then if that is the case destroy the seal and I destroy him_ _. _Naruto pocks up his Katana and aims at Chaos."Winddriver" The wind swirled in a narrow motion aiming for the seal. Naruto didn't notice that Chaos moves out of the way and was behind him.

"So long, brat. Its been fun."

He postions his sword for a striking blow to only come in contact with another body. Naruto looks over as both Kira and Hinata are in the way of the blow. Both taking the deathly blow to the stomack. Naruto looka at the two girls.

"You bastard you killed my precious people. I will kill you for that."

Naruto's eyes turns silver-red. His fingers turned to claws and his katana grew. He slash at Chaos and remembers the prevous attack. The good thing about Winddriver is that the attack will continue as long as the weilder's health level is no lower that 50. The attack pounded the seal over and over again as the seal started to crack. Choas was to busy fighting him to realize that his seal was being destroyed. Naruto made a Kage no Bushin without no handseal to watch the seal and dispell when the seal is almost broken.

Choas slices Naruto's shirt, leaving him with a gash that is fatal.

"Well kid, your good but not good enough. Looks like I will be able to at least have the pink one for a toy." Chaos says with a smirk.

Naruto laughs as the clone disspells."Nope, looks like you didn't remember my last move. Winddriver. If I die, your going with me!" Naruto says as the jutsu finally breaks the sealed and forcing Chaos to scream and dissappears.

"You Bastard. See you in hell." Naruto says as he falls over.

All the minions vanish and Sakura looks for our blond hero as he falls.

She runs to him but she is to late. Naruto is dead.

"You baka."she cries"You were suppose to be Hokage."

**Well that is the end of chapter umm well this chapter. Sadly I will not be able to update any more anytime soon. If I do it will be very short. So sorry in advance.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Out of the darkness to meet ?

_**Smack Well many of my offline readers have decided that I was being to lazy and hiding underneath my schoolwork and decide that it would be easier if I did my stories on paper and then write them so... In short words, my stories are going to be a little well far in between.**_

Naruto looks at the darkness in front of him. Last thing he remeber is see Hinata and Kira die in front of him. Sorrow hits him like a ton of bricks.

**"Don't cry Naru-chan, I'm right here'**

An angelic voice says to Naruto as a light starts to shine. _Where am I?_

_"_Welcome Naruto, you have been through a lot. Come sit down."

A tall man sitting on a throne. His black wavy hair is seen as a long velet robe cacades down the throne. His dark eyes stared at Naruto as he smiles at our poor blond. A chair is seated in front of him as a long table is in front of it.

"Come sit, sit. We have much to discuss and not to much time to discuss it." he says.

Naruto sits down on the chair and watches the man sigh.

"Let me start by saying, sorry." he says sadly as Naruto looks at him with confusion.

"For what?'Naruto says.

"My dear child, You have been through so much hate and hurt. All because of me. I really thought that those villagers would accept you after all you did for them. But alas even I didn't plan for you to die like this."

Naruto looks at him for a minute and mentally smacks himself._It's Kami, wait did he just say that he is sorry for what happen to me?_

"What do you mean by you didn't plan on me dying this way?How was I suppose to die?"

Kmai sighs."Well it seems that some of my hidden angels have gone astray. The attack that you had encountered was not suppose to happen but looks like they fell from grace with their sins. In good news, you were suppose to die after you married your love and have a couple of kids. You died in your sleep after eating to much ramen one night, of course your kids had already grown up so they did have a dad until the end." Kami chuckles at his joke. Naruto gasps at him and laughs.

"So what now, do I go to heaven or go to hell to see Kyuubi?" Naruot say hopeing to see his vixen. Kami laughs.

"Tell you the truth Kyuubi is not a demon but my angel of destrution. I sent her to find that snake sannin of your but your village mistook her arrival as a threat. She should be here shortly but first about you in the afterlife, I hate to tell you this but you can't be there yet-"Kami says

"But-"Naruto starts

"Its not that I can't send you but that you die too early. So because of that I'll give you an alternative. "he says cut Naruto off" You work for me and reseal my fallen angels. There are only three left since you took care of Choas. Lust and Grief are still loose and I can't have Soul Society take care of them. They have way too much on there hands with the final battel and all. But between you and me, Soul Society has three powerhouse that can beat Aizen and his crazy group. But for my sake I will not tell them that and ruin my fun. I mean after all the blood and gore, the society I created will become less lazy after this. But back to you. You will train under Rukia and Ichigo, my favorite couple. Even though they don't think so. And of course my cute little angel, Kir-chan"

Naruto was shocked. Work for Kami!! And also see his Ki-chan again. What luck._But wait_

"What about Hina-chan?" Naruto says, Kami smirks.

"Do you want her to remember her past, everything thing from her father hurting her to her little sister almost putting her into a coma?"

Naruto hangs his head." No Hina-chan shouldn't have to remember her past. But will she love me the same as before?"he says softly

"Yes Naru-kun, she will. She has a pure heart that shouldn't have been treated so harsh but you will make sure she doesn't have to pass through that again. Or so help me.. well me I will make sure you hurt so much that even Kira-chan will not be able to help you."

Naruto gulps and nods his head

"Good with that over with let call your trainer." With that said door appears and opens up revealing a calm faced Rukia and a hot head Ichigo.

"What do you need of us Kami-sama?" they say in unison, one laced with anger.

Kami smirks."I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I Ru-chan?" he says playingly. Rukia blushes and shakes her head."No we were just...talking. That's right talking.' she says the last part to Ichigo who glared at Kami. "Ichi-kun, stop that now" she says in a sweet yet threating voice.

_These are my trainers. Naruto sweatdrops._

Kami sighs."And returning to my side, my favorite red head, Kira."

Another door opens and reveals and red haired goddess. With a hourglass figure and with robes that show some cleaveage. Well lets say that Naruto was not the only guy staring with a drool.

"Ichigo-kun, Ru-chan. Nice to see you two together _again_." Kira says with a smirk. She ignored the blush and glare on their faces and turns to see Naruto. She was going to hug him but Kami shook his head. Kira looked away.

"After all this time, Kami-sama, you still won't let me date!"She says annoyed that she can't hug her mate.

"I never said no, it was that you are still young. Why settle for Naruto when you could travel around?" Kami says in a fatherly voice.

"Kami! Don't you dare say that?!" Kira yelled

Kami smirk"Fine. Now on to bussiness.'he says ignoring Kira's glare. I am going to let Kira-chan here have some help since you two will have all of the captains help Naru-kun over here. Come in you two."

Yet another door appears out of nowhere. And out come...

(**Cliff Hanger no-smack Okay on with the story, dumb charaters)**

And out come two figures. The first is a male about oh five ten with messy raven hair and has a hint of white at the tips. His ears are slightly elf like.He was dress in western coats as in a suit(**lol I'm kidding)** no but really he is wearing a blue traditional kimoto (did I spell it right?) with open ended sandals. On his side is a katana. The second figure is a female slightly shorter than the male with long thick lavander hair. She reminds Naruto of Hinata as she walks with the male to kneel in front of Kami.

"Hello Mino and Hina-chan, you two seem well." Kami says as both figures stand up in attention."As you both know that there are seals on earth that prevent the humans from hurting it to badly. The angels in charge of watching and controlling the seals have fallen. You will help Naruto to seal them in the seals that they were to have protected. It goes without saying that you will need to train him and also watch your sister while training him seem they are very close. " Kami says to the pair. The male now know as Mino looks to the side. He sees his little sister egding closer and closer to a certain blond haired male. Needless to say that his eyes narrowed. There are a few things that Mino has always felt a need to protect and kira was one of those people. Said blond looked at Mino with no fear but amusement._How is it that my little sister likes this little kit. He looks to young and is over his head trying to go out with my sister. _ Said sister noticed the staring contest between her mate and older brother.

_**Oh great another one! What did I do? Was I to good an angel that every single my in my life are overprotective well at least Hina likes him.Wait a minute is that a glint in her eyes. Oh why me? She is worse than Narute in pranking.**_

**"Hi nee-chan, Mino-niisan, How have you been." she says** as Naruto looks at Kami motioning with his eyes that they need to talk alone. Kami waves him over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Naruto and Kami**

"Kami-sama, I thank you for theis chance to redeem myself but can you please tell me how am I recorded all my finding? I mean I do think that you want all this information recorded in writing so that you could have it in hand"Naruto says in a hushed voice so that no one but Kami would know what they are talking about

"Well Naruto, I'm going to send you with my most experiance and trusted angel, Sarah. Don't worry about her in short terms , abilities. She is the only angel that likes to deal with the vamps and such. For that she changes her apperance and has enjoyed the way she looks that she stayed that way.But that is not the only thing you wanted to talk about, right?' Kami says this with a slight hint of amusement.

Naruto nods his head.

"As you know Konohana is not the only village that abused of your messagers. I wish to form a village to protect and serve everyone. Though it should be just vessals of your servants, there are some people that need to find a place of peace and rest." Naruto said his part. Kami looks at Naruto with a smile.

"Hopefully the concil will not ask much about you. After all you are the solo reason they did pull an Itachi on that village. You're seen as a hero and a saint among sinners, here. Your parents are happy that you found a few people that love you for you and that you have found Kira-chan as a person of love and affection.Though your mom was going to massacre the village and didn't hesitant turning your Thrid Hokage and father into a bloody pulp. And your father...well it didn't sit well with the fact that his son was mistreated. That and the fact that Danzo is the reason you grew up without a mother. It took almost my whole team of healers to force him down. And then I was told of this and lose control of my emotions."

"Is that why there was so many natural distarester in the village?"

"Yes but anyways I hope that your plan works Naru-kun. Now to get Sarah here." A wave of emotions could be heard in his voice as he tells Naruto this.

"Come out Sarah-chan, you have a mission.

-Now with the siblings-

Kira watchs her mate go talk to Kami. Ichigo and Rui-can were in the middle of the room somewhere. Kira notices her older brother looking at Naruto with a little KI.

"Mino no Yota, what in the world are you glaring at? My mate has done nothing wrong." Kira was not pleased

­­­­­­­­­­­­--­­­­­­­­­­­­--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm going leave you with this since no one reads this authors ramble. Oh and the pengiuns say "Review or else we will come after you".**


	6. What's wrong,honey?

_**Liz: Hiya, mina-san, I was a little sad to report that my compute is no longer working.**_

_**Naruto: So no more updates?? Are you crazy?! I have Kira's brother looking to kill me and I don't even know about this Sarah person coming in. **_

_**Liz: Well I have school starting and my main computer has been corrupted so yeah.**_

_**Naruto: Not fair I thought you were going to write about me and Kira.**_

_**Liz: Stop your whining. You know what for those readers that really want to read something I write a short chapter.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I don't own Naruto, Bleach. I do own Sarah and the village of SHADOW.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mino stares at his little sister for a moment before sighing.

"He is still human, you know that, right?" Mino looks at Naruto speaking to Kami.

"I wished I could look at him and not see his pain." Kira glances at her brother as he looks at Naruto with sad expression.

"You may love him and it may have been returned but as an Angel of Kami, you have a duty to your master and Lord." Mino smiles sadly.

"But brother what if I had permission to see Naruto, would you agree?" Kira says. Mino sighed. "It doesn't matter what I say. Even if he is a hero for living the way he has and not have a tainted soul. I wouldn't put it past the council to make him mate three or more women, as a reward for saving us from one of the most evil tainted angels in history. Plus his new mission I wouldn't put Aya or myself or even you even five meters away from him." Aya sighs at her older brother's negative thinking.

'You know every angel and guardian has a duty and Naruto has just made it to guardian. So now he is one of us. Plus the fact that Kira has his heart along with Hinata, I wouldn't think like you nii-san." Aya hugs her sister.

"Nee-chan, I hope you won't mind me asking but did you mate with Naru-chan, yet," Two things happen then, Mino turned red and Kira blushing while nodding.

"What?! I will kill him. Hero or not. Who the hell does he think he is?" Mino yells

Kira was feed up with Mino's mood swings and slaps him.

"Nii-sama, Grow up his my mate!" Kira screams. Luckily Naruto and Kami were in deep discussion about something that they didn't hear that. But a certain strawberry and his girlfriend did hear and where planning their revenge.

"Sarah!"

All the angels present look up as a Tall raven haired green eyed girl with white wings walks in.She kneels in front of Kami as another figure ladylike sits next to Kami.

"Can I ask why did ask my best leader to come to this meeting, Kami-kun? She was working on her wings." the woman says playfully, curling Kami's hair with her finger. Sarah sighed , pulling the woman from Kami's lap.

"Listen you two flirt later, can I please ask why am I here? I just finish sleeping what I missed fom the last mission." she says angrily.

'Well what do you expect Sarah-chan, a break from guardian duties. Heck I have to flirt with Commander Alexander to get a day off." Aya says looking at the new commer with glee. Mino shook his head and looked away. Sarah noticed them and laughed.

"Kami-kun, Am I working with the laughable tro over there? Cuz if I am, at least let Kodji come, he'll be my stress reliever." Sarah says analyzing the group before her. It looked like Kira-chan has a mate and the guy was none other that the boy that stole her spotlight. Good thing he is cute or else he would have been hurt.

"Sarah Seigyoku, if you don't stop drooling I will hurt you, best friend be damned." Kira hissed. Naruto looked like at little kid who didn't belong in an adult conversation. He slowly backed away from Kira and Sarah. Well he tried to back away if it wasn't for Kami standing right behind him.

"Don't you think that your overreacting a little Naru-chan" he whispers. "It will be over sooner than you think. Just let them talk it out."

"What's the matter Kira-chan, afriad I may take him away from you?" Sarah teases. Kira narrows her eyes.

"You will not have him like you did with HIM!"

"I didn't think you would say that Kira. Not with your carus so close. Talem Si've, Bonbon? Vos tica nos.(1)"

"Bon. You win." Kira sighs looking away from Naruto's questioning look

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questions.

"Its nothing Kio. Its nothing."Kira says, Naruto could tell that she was lying but put it off.

"Sarah-sama, I wonder if you and I could talk about the mission sometime." Naruto says politly.Sarah smiles softly.

"Yeah, sure. After you settle in." This time Naruto didn't let Kira know his thoughts.

"Arigatou, Sarah-sama." Naruto pulls Kami and Sora away from the group.

"I wish to train in kenjutsu and anything else you have for me." Naruto says, his past emotions lost. Sora (the girl that was on Kami's lap for all that it was not clear), smiled.

"You ready to start training then lets go. Sarah and I will teach you what we know and Ichigo and Ru-chan, will teach you Soul Society rules and lessons on runes and what they do." Sora smiled."Sarah time to go. Kodji and the rest will meet us in two weeks." Naruto nods and waves goodbye.

"Naruto, wait!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Well sorry to stop here but I got a three page HW due in a day and I didn't start researching.**_

_**Naruto: Are you okay? I mean why did I not say anything to Kira-chan??**_

_**Kira: Its complicated, but a reward to he or she that can guess what Sarah and I was talking about?Another for the person who can tell whats wrong with Naruto.**_

_**Liz: Okay one last thing Talem Si've is a language I made with my friends a while back. Its a mixes of things if you want to learn it, PM me.**_


	7. Explain it too me

_**Liz: Kononichiwa minna-san. Welcome to another edition to NATS. I guess the last couple of chapters have left some of you wondering what the hell is going on? Well to put it in simple terms this chapter will explain mostly everything. Of course you'll learn more about Kira and the history between her and Sarah in a bit.**_

_**Sarah: Oh great you forgot to tell them things didn't you?**_

_**Liz: Will you shut up before I call Alex to the stage?**_

_**Naruto: Who's Alex?**_

_**Aya: You never listen to what I say!**_

_**Naruto: But I don't know you that well!**_

_**Kira: Break it up you two!**_

_**Liz: Please ignore the bakas behind me.**_

_**Sora: Liz-chan does not own Naruto or Bleach. She does own most of the rest of the plot.**_

_**Liz: Hey I own the whole plot Missy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Last time we left off, Naruto was going to leave with Sarah and Sora when a voice called out to him._

"Naruto, wait." Aya yells. Naruto halts and turns to Aya who was walking up to him.

"Sora-sama, I'll come with you and let Sarah and Kira share what is going on with in their lives." Aya asks Sora, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder

"Plus I need to talk to Naruto about family stuff."

Sora looks at Kami who nods and shrugs.

"Sure why not? I can't teach him your family style without one of you present anyways. Sarah, I'll see you in about a week or so. Relax and enjoy what little free time you have." Sora says. Sarah nods and turns to Kira. Kira for her part was not looking at Naruto at all. Her features seemed to be of one of grief.

"Let's go." Naruto says in an even voice. Aya eyed her older brother who nodded and left with the other two.

XXXXXX

After a few weird and uncomfortable moments Sora sighs, drawing the attention of the two behind her.

"Naruto as your sensei I ask you to never lie to me whether it seems that I am crossing the line or not." Sora says. Naruto shrugs

"Alright doc, I won't lie to you." Naruto says

"What is wrong with you?' she says with confusion." you looked relieved to see Kira again but then you ignore her and don't even speak to her."

Naruto sighs.

"You want the truth, I was angry that she never told me about the one before me."

Aya sighs." How did you two get to this point, if its not to personal?"

"It was weird really. I was in the hospital after chasing Sasuke, and getting hit by a chodri, when I heard this soft voice crying over me. It kept saying," This is all my fault, this is all my fault." It wasn't until I opening my eyes that I saw I was in my mindscape. It was Kira on top of me, healing my wounds." Naruto sighed and sat down on a bench in the park. He didn't realize that he close to his training area that Sora had picked.

"I was confused at first, I mean here was the whole reason I was hated, crying over something. I at first didn't believe a moment that Kira was Kyuubi nor that she had feelings for me. I guess it was after she transformed and that she showed me her memories that I realized that her feelings are real. I agreed to date her after two years on my trip with the pervert. Kira even showed me some new jutus but she didn't know that the seal started filtering some of her memories to me and that I learn her naive language. I never told her because I thought she knew. I guess I was wrong. I knew that she had a love life before the sealing and had a strong love that hurt her. I just never thought she still thought about him. Anyways, she told me about you, Aya and how you are a pranker like me. We would chat about your pranks and how to improve them. Not only that but use them in battle. But never did I learn about him, I just thought that I could remove him from her mind and that I would be the only one, you know? I understood what Sarah said; it brought back her old memories. Her smile. Her laugh. I.I don't want to be a replacement, I want to be the only one. How selfish of me huh?"

Aya laughs." You selfish! No Naruto that's not selfish. That just worried about your holding in your mate's heart. Kira-chan is one of the most loyal vixens you will ever meet. She may have once had feelings for another but that end. Sarah and her have a long history and he just complicates things with the mention of his name. Naruto just tell her what you feel. You don't have to worry about that guy anymore. He is gone from her life."

Naruto nods and sighs." So are we going to start today or what?"

_Xxxxxxxx

_**Liz: Sorry minna-san but I had been lazy for a while so expects little by little the chapter. Don't worry the chapters will be a lot faster now. The next will be one more on Soul Society and such and then a huge time skip with flashbacks to help with the missing time. We will pick up after wave and you'll see why.**_


	8. Things are being explain

_**Hey minna-san, long times no update. I'm sorry about the long wait just a little busy with the pressure of my new story and homework. Well any ways, Names, and other minor things that should be read so that confusion does not happen.**_

_**Recount of names, people, and other things know at the moment:**_

_**People talked about:**_

_**Kira- know as Kyuubi, massager of Kami, also Naruto's girlfriend**_

_**Sora- captain of the Hun team and friend to both Kira and Sarah.**_

_**Sarah - old friend of Kira and one of the most respected angels in the celestial plane. **_

_**Alex- A guy that was once Kira's boyfriend. He broke her heart and disappeared from the plane. Reasons unknown**_

_**Mino- Kira's older brother and one of Naruto's guardian angels**_

_**Hina-Kira's little sister and Naruto's other guardian angel.**_

_**Now the classes of warriors are as followed:**_

_**Hun- a class of hunters that only answer to Kami. They are the Black Op's of Kami and work mostly in Underworld affairs.**_

_**Jun- lower than Hun, they are like the army in the United States. They take care of the celestial plane and keep things working between Shigamis and the upper world**_

_**Shin- Lower than Jun in sense of power. They are more of your medics and back up fighters if the Hun fall in battle or something happens to the Juns.**_

_**Cho- lastly in the order of rank comes the Cho. They are workers with fighting skills though they prefer to gain knowledge that to fight. They are the history keepers as well as teachers.**_

_**Location spoken about:**_

_**Upper world: It's the celestial plane where Kami resides**_

_**Underworld : (Do not think of the movie!) It is the lower world where the black market found its roots. Vampires, Shapeshifer, anything that was tainted lives there.**_

_**Middle World: Well it's basically in the middle of the upper- and under-worlds. Guess who lives there.**_

_**Words to note:**_

_**Taint- is in a sense how much evil you have in you. The more taint, the more consumed by evil you become before you turn into a monster with no soul.**_

_**Well that all for now. Lets start with the story.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Naruto sighs looking away from the training field. He had worked hard the last four years, training his arse off to perfect retsiu and aura attacks. Working with each captain of each squad, he learned more than enough to live his life. Everything in the plane was clean and relaxing. Working with the Hun team from the Underworld cause Naruto to lose most of his innocence (no you pervs not like that), he learned that not all in life is black and white. Looking out to the waters he sighs and waits for Sora.

"You know that you can't hide from them from them forever. Sakura-chan wouldn't want her little brother to hide from those's that could make him happiness." Sora moves behind him and hugs him from behind. Between training and living with the blond, he and her made a connection, a bond that ran deep between them. It wasn't a love interest between them just a mutual understanding on how one the other feels. Coming closer to his ear she whispers," PLUS I will be there for you. That should make things better right?"

Naruto relaxes in Sora's arms. He true to his promise to her many months ago, he wouldn't let anyone but her do that without it becoming to physical.

"You win, however you have to be there no matter what! I can't do this without you." Naruto whispers.

Snuggling closer to his back, Sora sighed. Naruto looked out and closed his eyes, feeling the heat from his tutor; sensei and best friend surround him.

Ahem! "Mind telling why the leader of team Hun and her student are doing so close together."

A man with half his face covered glared at the way both student and teachers were sitting.

Without looking up Sora answers.

"Nothing that I wouldn't do to a good friend."

The stranger's eyes narrow." I didn't know that this was the appropriate way that good friends act."

"Stick it old man! We are just hugging, you pervert." Naruto said angrily. He was tired of this man ruining his alone time with the one person other than Aya that can make him feel calm when stressed out.

Sighing with the lack of cooperation from either of the young ones, he pulls back his hood and reveals....

Chapter end

.........

...........

......................

...................................

..................................................

..................

...

.............

.................

..............

...........

...

.........................

.............

(NOT! ^^)

He reveals that _**He**_ was actually a _**she**_ and was not very happy.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you loved me and only me. Why? Why did you betray me?" Kira says with tears in her eyes.

Sora looking down at Naruto sighs and lets go of him. Pulling both of them up, she looks straight at Kira.

"How many times have I taught you? How many times has a stolen something from you? How many times has he," She points at Naruto, "betrayed you in any sense?" Hurt and anger was sense in Sora's aura.

"Never have I seen him like this okay! He was never this closed off neither when we trained nor when your sister confronted him about us. I do love Naruto but as a friend. We both," grabbing his arm and linking it with hers" know that there is no love interest between us. I support him and that's all."

Maybe it was the anger at being talk to in such a way or that fact that Naruto didn't look at Kira once but something in Kira didn't let her back down.

"So what do you get in return hmm? Does he do you any ''special'' favors? You just want him for yourself." Kira's soft voice was now hard and bitter. Sora looking at Naruto while Kira spoke was afraid of what she saw.

Naruto's aura was totally void of any emotions. She saw him only once before like this and that was when he lose control of an attack and killed over 20 opponents in one go. A solider of a civilian village got hurt in the process and Naruto could not forgive himself for almost killing the civilian army. Innocent little Naruto was holding a great power that when emotionally hurt he lost all senses and went wild on those that hurt him.

"Naruto she didn't-" Sora started to say when his hand came up and stopped her.

"She may be my mate but she has no right to talk to you like that. I thought that she of all people would understand that our relationship was nothing but of close friends. After that was the way she was with Kodji" Naruto begin to say in a cold harsh voice. His voice was low but Kira could feel shivers going down her back due to the way he said that. She didn't know that Naruto knew of Kodji and threw a glare at Sora for telling him. Or she thought.

"Don't you dare glare at her! Your memories of when you were sealed into me were filtered through the seal after my 10th birthday. At the time I didn't know what it was that I was dreaming, but stored it in the back of my mind so that I could do something about later. Everything that happens in your life I saw. I met the real you before you met the real me. I didn't care at the time until Sarah came up. She was right, you know, you can't talk about him without becoming a little too emotional. You still love him, even when you said you loved me. So don't get me wrong, I do love you but until I can be at least safe to open to you again I won't." Naruto let out all that had been bothering since the last time he saw Kira. Aya explained the situation even though Naruto knew it already. Even after the talk he still felt like Kira should have told him about him even if she didn't love him any more.

"ENOUGH NARUTO!" a voice said behind him. Looking behind him he saw Sarah and bowed down showing his neck in reverence.

"Up, Up, You know much I hate that blasted bowing to your higher ups." Sarah said nodding at Sora before sighing at Naruto." I know that you are angered by her comment to your friend and sensei. However, I ask you on the bond between you and me, to never again yell at your mate in cold fury. It makes all the malice that you received as a child come out. I should inform you that the one that once held her heart is lost to us and she lost him even before that. It was you that made her whole and seeing you with Sora brought back old memories of me and _him_." Sarah glanced at Kira. She could feel the lack of knowledge of what is going on between the three of them start to rally up the old anger in Kira.

"Kira, calm down. I am just friends with Naruto. He and I share a lot in common so it makes sense that I befriend him and he trust me more than you. And before you start with the "I-am-his-mate -so- I-have-the-right-to-know" stiff on me, remember that to me he is a little brother and like any older sister, I have a right to be this close to him."

Kira deflated from the words said by her mate and best friends relaxes and motions for Sarah to explain it to her. Kira didn't see Naruto for years and seeing him again but in the arms of another woman made her madder than hell.

Sighing for the first time, Naruto sits on the ground and pulls both Sora and Kira down with him. He looks at his older sister and pats the ground in front of him. Smiling kindly at her little brother, she falls next to them.

"It should be Naruto to tell you since he can explain why he exploded on you."

Looking at Kira for the first time with kind eyes he turns to face her and uses Sora as a recliner. Her fingers cruses through Naruto's hair.

"I guess I'll start with Sora here since you saw us two together first. Sora and Aya confronted me on the way I left without saying anything to you in regards to when I will talk to you again. I was angry with you holding secrets behind my back and let my anger out in training. Sora, here saw that I was not my normal self and helped me relax and let some of that anger faded into the wind. Ever since then Sora comes around to relax me after a mission or a meeting with the council. She came with me to keep me from falling out of line with my father when we met. Funny thing is that I could have killed my dad any time since he offered it to me in return for living my life like I did. Of course Sora pulled me back to the land of the sane when my emotions became to dark to be sane. I didn't take an apology from the man that cause me to grow up to fast and sealed my beloved to save many others from dying. That doesn't mean that I didn't paunch the baka, I did and left it alone since then." Naruto says rolling his neck as Sora moves on to massaging his neck. Sarah had a faint tick mark on her forehead as Sora and Naruto keep acting if they, meaning, Kira and herself was not there. Kira, on the other hand, looked dejected as her mate was telling her she couldn't relax him.

Naruto saw his mate's aura and sighed.

"Kira-chan, its not that you don't mean something to me. But like I said before, you and Kodji have a relationship similar to Sora and mine. I am her laughter and she is my sun, shining brightly to guide me through the darkness. You on the other hand are my sky, stars, and universe. I love you more than anything in this world that can stop me from continue loving you."

Naruto says in a loving voice.

Kira looked at Naruto and how Sora was acting, still not believing him. Sora starting feeling the mood between her students. Slowly pushing Naruto towards Kira and moving towards Sarah and massaging her shoulder. Naruto looks at Kira and slowly kisses her cheek.

"I don't know how sane I would be if I didn't meet you, my dear. You took my broke mind and heart and mend it. You are only one in my heart that can give me peace when no one else could. My dear," he says massaging her neck slowly rubbing her mate mark. Kira let out a little moan. Smirking at her moan, Naruto bends down and slowly kisses her ear. "You are my love and no one can take that away from you."

"AHEM, damn it you two, keep it rate T." Sarah says with a blush. Sora behind her just smiles and looks away towards the sunset.

"Anyway's, now that we have everything under control. I should tell you that the three of you have to go back to Naruto's time and do your jobs. Sarah here will have to work on her background story, so any ideas?" She says massaging out the kinks form Sarah's lower back.

"Well she is known as White Rose throughout the under and upper worlds and I know that Iwa's bingo books had her in my time. No picture but is to stay away from her. Your description however is well accurate though your new hair color is shocking." Naruto says

Kira looks up at Naruto. "So all she will have to do is show up and say she is White Rose and boom we're good."

Naruto looks at Sarah. "No she will round up as many rouge and missing nin as well as any family that wants to join the village of Shadow. Its easy to convince the fire daimyo to give us an area near the water. That way when Gato shows up, our village will be able to give us a hand to take Gato's wealth and help gather information on Chaos and Greed. Maybe we can get Kodji to come back and play ninja with us for a while."

"He will come if he knows that his little Kira-chan is going to be alone in a land with lots of curved woman." Sarah says laughing with Sora looking at Naruto.

"If you can't control any of them, kill them. If the taint is greater than 51 percent, they can't be saved. No matter what you do, there will be taint in them and will kill them slowly from the inside. It is your duty as a Hun warrior." Sora says to Naruto

Sora knew that Naruto will try to save any of Ori's (Chaos' name before he left the soul realm, banished for siding with the traitors) minions. The kid was good but he never could take away completely the taint when its been in the person's soul for a long time. Slowly if its not remove can kill the person. However if the person is consumed by the taint, the soul is lost.

Looking at her student for one last time, Sora rises to her feet.

"Sarah, you will go to Naruto's birth village when I can get some angels and Hun, Shin, and Jun warriors to watch over the village of Shadow. Many of the retirees will be looking to relax in this village, so make sure you have a portal ready near some springs. Oh and before I forget," Sora says taking out a scroll and tossing it to Sarah.

"I was to give this to you as so as possible. Its another mission from some friends. It is solely for you. As your cover, you will marry a man in Konohana so that you will be able to watch Naruto and not have to worry about money problems. The Old Hokage at the time will be the Third or the Monkey as you like to call him. He will have his memories and will have to go according to the plan Kami has for him. Each of you has a mission to complete. Do not for get it okay, the three of you are important to me and I really don't want to have to give the breath of life over and over again. You only have one time shot in flesh form and that its. After the bodies die in this form, it either goes to Kami as an angel and can't return or is stuck in this realm, the ghettos.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that the end of this chapter, thus ending the Soul Society part of this fic. If not noticed, I took a bit of Bleach and added to my story. The characters may come up again but not for another couple of chapters. I may turn this into a bigger harem than just Hinata and Kira, that is up to you the reader. If yes to harem, review with the name of the person. Do note that Sakura and Anko are already taken, any one else, about fair game. If no to harems, just Hinata and Kira, review in no. This way I will know and see what I can do.**_

_**As always **_

_**Ja Ne **_

_**Elizabeth **_


	9. Now to present time

Okay Minna-san, two chapters in one day. This takes place after wave, so enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looks at his newly named genin. He looked like his was being foxed. Two worthless genin and one that will likely be able to carry the burden of the other two's slacking off. He beckons Sasuke to follow him into the trees thinking that Naruto and Sakura were not there anymore. Naruto toned down after Kakashi was out of earshot. His eyes betray the look of cheerfulness on his face.

"Naruto, Foxy-kun, please don't look like that you are better than that." Sakura says softly as she strokes his cheek. Naruto purrs at the touch of his whiskers.

"Fine but don't say that I never did anything for you. I'm tired of this onee-chan. You will live with me after training today. I'll send my KB's to help out. I will not let you live with that harlot any longer. You saw how that pervert was looking at you during the mission-"Naruto rants

"Naru-kun, calm down already. I know that your sensei is a baka and I'm working on how to get you out of his hands. Sakura, be a dear and release the henge." A figure of medium height with brown locks and sea green eyes says, interrupting Naruto.

"I need you two to get Black Rose and her team along with Water Lily's team and Blue Angel now. I will see you guys on Training ground 44. Remember No henges. Everyone has to be in their normal attire." She says.

"Hai, Sarah-sensei." the two youth says, running in different directions contacting who ever was needed.

Sarah sighs and thinks back to when Naruto was only 6.

Flashback

Six-year-old Naruto is running away from the crowd only to be trapped in an alley. Sarah was watching him and waits until the crowd moves in before swooping in. She was dressed in black clothing. She wore a black short sleeve shirt hugging her chest; black pants hugging her hips. Along with a black trench coat to complete the outfit. She was wearing black combat boots with a black wristband with a katana across her back and two more swords hanging on her right side.

"Is it a custom to prey on a youngling like you have?" She asks to the crowd while holding Naruto to her chest." Because if it is then I will love showing you what will happen to you if you do it again"

"Who do you think you are?" shouts one of the idiots in the crowd." Leave now and let us handle the demon."

Shout of agreement were heard. Naruto cowered and moved closer to Sarah's chest. Sarah sighs.

"You have never heard White Rose, have you? She is a woman of little mercy to those that hurt the innocent. She loves to bring justice to those that deserve it." She said loudly." And I see that justice needs to be serve, RIGHT NOW!" Sarah says to the crowd. Those in the front scream as they saw Sarah's eyes change to something close to red. Her normal sea green eyes turned crimson red. The ones in the back tried to escape but the Hokage and three ANBU were with him.

"What is happening here?'

The mob was silent. No one could talk, as if their vocal cords were cut.

"Nothing anymore but if they attack him again I will kill them." Sarah says to the Hokage." Sasuke Sandime, you knew that this child was being hurt yet nothing was done. His guards are also part of the attack. I have half a mind to kill them and you." Sarah states coldly, freezing the Third's heart. The Hokage bows deeply

"Forgive me Rose-sama; I could help out without the village going into chaos."

He says hoping that Sarah doesn't kill him even though he knows he deserves it.

A small voice brought everyone from their stupor.

"Don't kill them, nee-chan, please." Naruto says softly to Sarah. Sarah sighs returning her eyes to normal and release her hold on the mob.

"Thank the child you want to kill for his mercy on your lives because I was going to kill you after putting him to sleep. How sad that your demon saved your lives. Remember you idiots that if you where to destroy the prison house, you unleashed the prisoner it holds." she said before fading into the darkness with Naruto in tow.

Kai!

Sarah shudders, her anger was so great that she almost lost to her bloodlust. She fades to the training ground. Waiting for her is most of Rookie 9 and Team Gai except for Shino who was excuse, family training, Kiba, not invited, Neji, needs to get his head out of his arse, and Sasuke, who Sarah, hated was being trained by the pompous, stubborn and baka of her husband. Her husband thought that his training will keep the power hungry Uchiha from leaving. Little did he know that his wife was training his remainder genin along with Asuma's team? She turned to each one of them in turns and sighs at Hinata. Ever since she had eased out of the stupid emotional shell that held her down, Hinata hated acting like her old self. She was strong as hell but for some reason she reverses back to her old self while talking to Naruto. Either the boy was dense as hell, or he knows and can't act on it.

Then of course it's her teammates. Shino was included in the small group of kids, to protect Hinata in case anything weird would happen. For example, Sasuke trying to make Hinata his wife by force. Or Hinata getting glomped by Naruto, but things like that never happens. Right? Plus it was also due to the group of rouge ninjas knowing how to defeat bloodlines and counterattack companions. Kiba on the other hand was not included due to him currently not finished with his training.

Turning to her right, was Tenten and Lee. Gai told her that while he could teach them taijutsu, it was better for them to learn different styles and techniques. Neji was not included since Lee and Tenten wanted some normality away from the depressing faith bull rap that he spouted.

Sarah remembers finding out that Lee's body was rejecting his charka so that he could live. The network in his body was being overloaded with charka that the med Nins didn't know what to do, so that they sealed it all away. That left poor Lee with out any charka to use. It was funny how they didn't think of putting storage seals on his body to store until his body could hold it. After Sarah fixed Lee's charka, he had to wear a henge almost all the time so that his control wouldn't be so bad. Lee didn't have to put on a henge when Sarah was around since she could take some of his charka and fuse it with nature. That's why Lee now can use charka from anywhere that there are living things.

Tenten just need extra training. It helps her be a little diverse in the field. Next to her, stood Sakura, in a red trench coat, a black mesh shirt showing the girls. She was wearing tight but comfortable black pants with pocket seals. Red seals were designed into the pockets on the sides. Along with that was black combat boots. All the girls wore almost the same while the boys wore combat boots with mesh shirt and ANBU pants in black.

Sakura was one of the hardest working students she had; her clan was nothing but lewd harlots that slept with nobles and merchants for power. Hell, they slept with most of the council members, well at least one the civilian side. Sakura was sickened by them and swore she would do away with her clan name when she could. She would become another person, clan less and with no shame to her name. It's funny how it was Naruto that after seeing the cherry blossom in the street gave her a room (his room) and board. They were like brother and sister. It was not weird to see Naruto hanging by his toes while Sakura was in his bed cuddling a blue fox or Naruto having a white fox cuddle Sakura while He slept in his bed with a red fox. (More on the foxes later). It was for Sakura's sake that Sarah and Naruto didn't kill everyone in her clan. Also the reason Naruto acted like he was a fool in class and such strife between them. Sakura hated Sasuke and was ill to touch him. She wanted the attention for a certain silvered eye genin. She cursed when she found out she was with the prick, her brother is one thing but the prick? Too much for poor Sakura. Why else did she bang her head on the desk when she was told that it would be Naruto (smile) and Sasuke (bang).

Sarah remembered hearing Naruto and Sakura curse there luck through the mental link so loud that she felt bad for their sensei but then again it was her husband so it didn't matter. After all the way he speaks to her about the last Uchiha, she would think that he was his son. Sarah hated the way that the village acts like everything was good and stuff. Hell she prohibits him from taking about the boy. She didn't think that the village would only think about Sasuke and treat Naruto like a demon. Not only has that but also looked down on those that are not able to mold charka. Not only have that happen but allowed girls as young as ten are force into things that they are not ready to do. Sarah smiles when she snuck into Kakashi's little book of plans and found that he was not going to train Naruto and Sakura. Hell it was better for her like that.

Sarah smirks as she remembers her husband groaning about teaching the loud brat and a fan girl. How little did he know that she was going to teach them? It would only be for a little while until Aya and Mino get to the village. She was ordered to marry the one eyed scarecrow but he was insufferable. He blamed Naruto for his sensei's death and Sarah hated that about him. Obito and Rin told Aya that he would be little sworn to re pay an Uchiha as payment to Obito. But Rin didn't tell her that the guy was full of taint. It was her best friend Kodji that helped her remember her orders. Naruto was not going to stay with Kohana after the last attack on his life. It was better for him to leave and live a normal life in the new village, Shadow of the Past.

Naruto was the whole reason that Sarah came to the Underworld and of course the warning from Kami about not getting the vampires to stop hunting his favorite deer.. But enough remembering the past and stuff like that.

"Okay everyone, line up! Green Leader, Red Leader, White Leader, and Blue Leader step forward. I want introduce your two new teachers. Thanks to the Cherry Blossom and Shadow Fox, we have new teachers meet Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi.

Sarah smiles as her student bow like good students at the two newest members of her group. The teachers were Gai for taijutsu, Kur-chan in gentjutus, Anko in Special Training, and Asuma in Tactic. Now with Zabuza in Kenjutsu and Haku in Special Training with Anko. Kakashi and Konohana meet The Shadow elite and their trainers.

"Okay so we are going to have a mix training with three new members. Meet Angel Yota,Kanako Sata and Seth Yota." Aya says. Mino laughs at Sakura's face. It was priceless. Her eyes bugled and her jaw was on the floor.

"Nee-chan, stop staring at your crush and close your mouth, your attracting flies." Naruto says. Sakura shut her mouth in a hurry.

"Umm, Ohayo Kanako-san, Angel-san, Seth-_kun_." Hinata says bowing to them. Naruto snickered at Sakura's reaction. Hinata threw a glance and saw; Sakura fuming with anger. Naruto moved next to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"Umm, Hina-hime, can I talk to you after practice?" Naruto whispers. If it weren't for Anko throwing stars at everyone, Hinata would have fainted. Sarah smiled at her little student. He was growing to be "something else".

Mino looked at his little sister's favorite blond. 'I wonder how long before all of them hook up with each other.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_**Okay one long chapter later; there are things that need to be explained.**_

_**The foxes are part of Kira's little angel/Jun army. They are to be protecting Naruto. **_

_**Sakura is nice to Naruto and the reason will be given later in the next chapter.**_

_**If anything is out of place, please tell me. Questions, comments are accepted.**_


	10. Oh no

**Chapter Lord Knowns which**

**I'm back! And no, I have not died. I hit a writer's block wall the size of the Great Wall of China and just recently made it back to write. AKK will be updated soon as well.**

It was dark that night, everyone was in bed or so you would think. Creeping around the village, dozens of different insects crawl into the homes of the sleepy citizens of Konoha. The insects crawl into each nook and cranny of the homes settling themselves in place.

A lone figure sits on the Hokage Mountain and smiles. His plan is all set.

"Hinata-sama, your father demands your presence immediately." A branch member said

.

"Thank you Kenji. I will be there in a minute. Relax, please/ You don't have to worry about getting punished remember? The only one that can hurt you is me and you will never get hurt you're family." She said softly.

Hinata was given a branch member to watch over her when her mother died. While she could not completely do away with the cursed seal on his head, she learned to tweak it a little so that only she could cause him pain, not that she would ever but it was a start to removing the seal. It sometimes pay to be able to enter the family archives without permission.

Putting away her scroll, Hinata walked to her father's study, a place that before Naruto came into her life was filled with bad memories. Shaking her head, she enters into the façade that everyone believes. Breathing in deeply, she knocks on the door.

"Enter." A harsh deep voice says.

Entering the study, she note that the room has been changed a bit to accommodate another desk.

"You called for me, Father?"

Hiashi looks at his daughter with distain. She will always be a failure in his eyes. She is to weak to govern the a powerful clan much less, be of any use to the village other than cannon fodder.

"You will be fighting today to show if you are fit to be my heir. If not, you will be sealed and married off to Lord Tanaka."

Hinata's wide eyes was all that you can see from her face. However, if one were to hear her thoughts, Hiashi would be apologizing to her in a flash. Lord Tanaka was one of the cruelest men in Fire Country. He is a known gambler and firmly believes that woman belong on their backs. Hinata's eyes slowly narrow as her blood starts to boil.

Not sensing the danger he is in, Hiashi beckons for the door to be opened. Strolling in is a tall, lean ma, with broad shoulders and a wisp of a mustache. His black, raven like hair pulled back into a slick ponytail. He walks up to Hiashi, lightly bowing his head before turning to Hinata and eyeing her up and down

"You will do." He said. Hinata's self control was being tested as she glared at her father. Sarah was always telling her to stand up to Hiashi, and now it looks like she has no choice.

"You want me to fight my younger sister to avoid marrying this man?" She said in a even voice without the stutter. Hiashi looked at Hinata and glare. "And if I win, you will still marry him to her and brand my baby sister, Your Daughter!" Her voice became cold and hard.

"You just signed your death wish, Hiashi. I was willing to be the gentle daughter, not fighting back when you pushed my limits at the age of 4 to learn the basics of our style. I was willing to let you get away with turning my cousin into a fate retard. But now you want me to fight my sister or face marrying this honorless man! You better pray that I don't won Hiashi, because if I do I will beat the crap out of you. Then, I will get my things and destroy everything that your oh so great clan has made." Her voice was full of rage and anger. Hinata stood up and gave one final glare at Hiashi.

Hiashi's face was red and was going to explode. Hinata walked out leaving Hiashi to yell at her to return.

"Oh and Hiashi, you might want to invest in some life insurance or start creating your will. There's a rumor going around that the Shiro Bara has returned and will not stand for the disgrace that this village has become. Pray she doesn't find you before I win." Hinata says before vanishing into thin air.

Outside of Naruto's apartment, in a secret room behind the stove, lies Naruto with Kira each getting a massage from the other's clone.

"Oh, that's the spot. Right….ahhh….. Remind me again why you don't do this all the time?" Kira asks in perfect bliss.

Naruto looks up and smiles.

"Because then I would have to actually have to do something instead of relaxing." He responds

Kira growls and moves to throw a pillow at Naruto when the alarm bells go off. A code red alarm went off.

"Oh great," Naruto says getting dress and going towards the seal alarm system. An angry person was outside but the chakra source was familiar. A smell of lavender passes by Naruto's nose.

'Hinata-chan!'

Naruto races to open the door forgetting that Kira was still out of her seal.

"Hinata-hime, what wrong?" Naruto asks as he lets her in the apartment. Hinata walks in and sits on the couch.

"Naruto-kun, I have a problem." She says trying to remain calm

"What wrong? What did the baka do now?" Naruto crouches in front of Hinata. Hinata takes a deep breathe.

"My father wants me to–" she begins before looking up and seeing Kira standing behind Naruto in just a bathrobe and slippers. "Who is she, Naruto? And what is she doing in a bathrobe?"

Naruto looks behind him and sees Kira.

"You see, this is a big reason why I don't do massages!" He exclaims. Looking back at Hinata.

"Hinata meet Kira-"

"Also known as the damn fox that was sealed into this baka a few years ago. And no, I am not going to eat or harm you. He was giving me a massage because he owes me one from three weeks ago, when I got Sarah to not turn him into a piece of raw meat for calling her old."

Naruto shakes his head.

"What can I say she is old."

Kira shakes her head and starts the count down 5..4..3…2…1 CRASH

"Who are you calling old, you little filmalon !" Sarah says as she crashes into the apartment and starts to beat the living daylights out of Naruto.

"Well, while he is getting beaten to an inch of his life, lets talk."

Kira hands Hinata a cup of tea.

A while later, Kira is informing Hinata of her relationship with Naruto and the past lives they each lived.

"So you see, Naru-chan, is technically my mate but if you're game, I am willing to share."

Hinata stares at Kira for a long time. Her mind tries to process everything that was just told to her. Not only is Kira an angel well celestial being but Naruto isn't from this timeline. On top of that, she has to fight her sister in less than three hours. Information overload. The poor girl fainted.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kira ask out loud "Do you have something against me today Kami? "

Up in the Celestial Plane

"Ichigo did you hear something?"

"Oh shut up and finish the paperwork. Wait did you just make Kami sign a document for more strawberries in the Shadow planes?"

"Hey you have your likings I have mine!"

Moving on Back to Kira…

Hinata starts to regain conscience. Looking around , she notes that Kira is making cinminon buns and goes to help.

"Are you serious about sharing?" Hinata says softly.

Kira stops icing a bun and looks Hinata in the eyes.

"Naruto-kin cares about you a lot. And I respect you as a female. So why not? Plus, this way Naruto can have someone teasing him both inside and out." Wink, Wink.

–––––––––

**Filmalon– fresh meat**

A short chapter but more will come. I just need to finish the next two and post them. ^^

Adieu


	11. Chapter 11

After almost being completely made into ground beef by Sarah, Naruto enters his apartment to see Kira and Hinata talking like old friends, while frosting the cinnamon buns. Internally smiling at the scene, he moves quietly towards the kitchen island to grab a Ow, why did you do that for? Holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand, eye brows raised, Kira stares at Naruto. I know you were talk better than that, Naruto. Behind her, you can hear snickering as Hinata trying to cover her laughter in her hands. Not you too, Hina-chan! Kira, you are a bad influence one her. Not even ten minutes and you have turned her against me. Rolling her eyes, Kira picks up a cinnamon bun and looks at the frosting glistening in the light. I was going to give you a bun, but you can forget about it now. Wide-eyed, Naruto gets on his knees. No, no. I take it back. You are a great influence. The best in the world. Not able to contain her laughter, Hinata bursts out laughing. Smiling, Kira bops Naruto in the head and hands him a bun. Happy that Hinata had cooled off, Naruto sits next to Hinata, licking the frosting before biting into the bun. Remembering that Hinata was pissed off when she came into the apartment, Kira wondered what set her off. So, what was the problem that sent you kicking up a storm? Sighing, Hinata looks at her 3rd cinnamon bun, the frosting dripping at the sides. Long story short, my father wants me to fight my sister and the loser marry a scum like pig of a man. You ve been watching the telly lately, haven t you? Holding up her hand, Kira stops the incoming comment from Hinata. So, why don t we just show your father some of your powerful moves, disable him, and force him to leave you and your sister alone? See that would work in an ideal world, but knowing my father the way I do, he will most likely have the elders watching to make sure that I fail in front of them. Hmm, here s a thought, Naruto butts in. Why not go to the Hokage? I m pretty sure that the duel will affect your ninja license, meaning that it will fall under his jurisdiction, since you are a ninja and whatnot. With only her eyes blinking, Hinata tries to process the fact that Naruto came up with a reasonable idea. You know, the teachers use to make me read the law books for breaking some made up law. It was the fastest way for me to learn the laws that could be used against me. Oh, Naruto- Don t worry about it. What doesn t kill me, only makes me stronger. Clearing up the table, Kira send Naruto to clean up the living room and get ready and for Hinata to relax while she get everything ready to see the Hokage. Like a plot bunny that doesn t let a writer sleep, a question nagged Hinata while she waits. Kira, can you stay out of the seal permanently? Wiping down the table, Kira silently thanks Naruto for telling her to calm down and get to know the young lass in front of her all those years ago. Hinata was nothing like what Kira thought she was the first time around. Yes, I can stay out. Ever notice sometimes Sarah has a cat near her? That s my disguise in public. Oh. Hands full with dog dish bowls full of water, fish and what looks like dried meat, Kira walks pass Hinata s seat and sets the bowls on the living room floor. Who is that for? Oh, you ll see. The sound of nails tapping along the hardwood floor are heard as two foxes walk into the living room. The one on the right was covered in blue fur with the exception of his white underbelly, with the most beautiful sea green eyes seen. The one on the left was completely covered in white fur with piercing golden eyes. Meet Ty, on the right and Boo, on the left. They are my little guardians. More like little minions. Naruto says from behind Kira. Ty growls. Ignore the growling of Ty. He forgets that I am the one with the treats he likes. Growling stops, though it looks like Ty is shooting Naruto an evil glare. Grabbing Naruto and Hinata, Kira shadows them to the Hokage Tower. In the Hokage office, the Old Man Hokage is fighting a losing battle with the ever growing foe, paperwork. Now, unlike before, the Third has a Kage Bunshin doing Leaf village related paperwork. His out box was almost completely full and almost little to nothing left for the day. But, that type of paperwork is not the Third s problem. Nope not the Leaf village, but the Shadow village s paperwork of arrivals and births that was wearing the Hokage down. Oh, how he longs to return to his little home by the lake with his wife. Before he could continue in his little day dream, the Third hears a commotion going on outside his door. Because the voices sound very familiar, the Third decides to check it out. Look, I don t care if he is taking a nap! I need to see him right now! A red faced Hinata yells at as the secretary denies her entrance once again. Staring down the pink haired secretary that must be from the Haruno clan, Hinata draws another breath. Ah, Miss Hyuuga, I have been waiting for you. Come in. You too, Naruto Walking into the office, both teens look at the cat around Naruto s legs. Noticing the caico cat pacing his floor, the Hokage laughs. Don t worry, you can come out now, Kira. It s all clear. Smoke fills the place of the cat as a human figure arises. Ah, much better. I was really starting to crave that sushi you have in the fridge over there. Only you, my dear would. Do you want some? The Hokage offers, knowing fully Ahem! Can we please deal with the pending problem of Hina-chan and not the sushi in the fridge. Looking a bit sheepish, the Hokage waves Kira to the fridge and for Hinata to start speaking. Well long story short,


End file.
